What a Night!
by snheetah
Summary: Two sisters are spending their day in the Smithsonian until they run into their uncle, Larry Daley. Curious to know what he is up to, Olivia and Madison are pulled along with their uncle in an adventurous night at the Smithsonian where they meet many historical figures and make likely new friends and allies along with way.
1. Meeting Uncle Larry

**I don't own Night at the Museum**

 **I wanted to try to do a movie challenge with Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian, where I wanted to use two OCs to put within the story as well as parts of the original script embedded within the story. Also Erica's maiden name was not mentioned in the movie so I just made one up and gave it to her.**

 **I hope ya'll enjoy it.**

* * *

Washington D.C. The capital of the United States and a beautiful place that was filled with exquisite monuments, historical places, and beautiful museums. One well known museum that was well known and was filled with many people was the one and only Smithsonian museum. The museum was a wonderful and a great place to be in for someone who was curious to learn and had a great love of history, but according to Madison Fletcher, she did not want to spend her Thursday here. Especially since it was on a school night.

"Madison come on already," Olivia Fletcher said as she walked over to her young sister, "I want to go home already, we've been here for too long."

The young fifteen year old girl turned around as she looked at her seventeen year old sister. "You like history don't you?" she asked her sister.

"Yeah but-"

"Then what's the problem?" Madison asked her as a chuckle escaped her lips, "I just needed help on my homework assignment before I hand it in tomorrow."

Olivia let out an exasperated sigh. "If you could have just remembered that your homework was due this Friday we wouldn't have been here for too long," she said with a slight annoyance in her tone of voice.

Madison crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, letting out a puff of air. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," she said as she shook her head, "how many questions do I have left to complete?" she asked as she looked over to the homework that her sister was holding in her hands.

Olivia ran her pen over the list of already answered questions as she flipped over the pages whilst mumbling the quantity of questions that Madison had left to answer. "Twenty more out of fifty."

"Damn," Madison cursed under her breath as she impatiently stomped her foot on the clear floors of the Smithsonian.

"And they're all in the Ancient Egyptian exhibition if it makes you feel any better," Olivia said to her sister, trying to sound at least a little positive about this whole thing.

Madison frowned when she said that. "I don't care what part of the exhibit it is in!" she snapped, "I don't even know why I have to take history. I hate it!" she exclaimed.

There was a difference between disliking and hating something. Olivia was opposite from her sister's likes and dislikes for she adored history. She respected her sister's opinion but saying something that involved hate made it seem as if it should not exist. "Madison," her sister gently said to her, "I understand your frustration about this but history is what helped shape us as human, government, and various leaders," Olivia explained to her, "because of history, we are who we are today."

Madison turned her head and looked at her sister knowing well that what Olivia meant was true but the younger sister was hardheaded and wanted things to go her way. "You know," she said, "I've had enough with this whole assignment, let's just go home," she said as she walked by her sister and grabbed her arm.

However, Olivia did not move. They had been here for hours and the museum was going to close soon. Plus, Olivia did not want her sister to fail the assignment, no matter how much she hated it. "Let's just finish as much as we can and we'll see what we can do when we go back home."

Madison let out a huff of breath as she sank onto one of the museum's benches, running a hand through her chestnut hair. "I hate this," she mumbled as she looked up to her sister who only gave her a slight smile in return, not really having much to say about it. After a brief few seconds, the young sister got up to her feet as she looked at her sister. "Remind me never to take history classes when I'm in college," she said to her.

Olivia chuckled as she looked at her sister. "If it's a requirement then there is nothing you can do."

"Stop stressing me out about this!" Madison said as if that was her older sister's intention, causing the oldest sibling to laugh. "It's not funny," she frowned as she folded her arms across her chest and frowned at her sister.

 _She's such a baby sometimes_ Olivia thought as she looked at her sister but no matter how annoying they found one another and no matter how many fights they got into, she loved her sister very much and there was no changing that. "Come on," Olivia said as she motioned her head for her sister to follow, "let's finish this assignment so we can go home. I have homework to finish myself."

"Then stop procrastinating," Madison chided her older sibling with a playful smirk upon her lips. She felt her sister give her a nudge on her arm and she let out a chuckle. Picking on her oldest sister was too much fun at times.

As the two sisters walked through the halls of the museum, Olivia looked up from her sister's assignment as she saw a familiar figure walking through the museum. Her eyes brightened as she saw who it was. "Uncle Larry!" she gasped as she noticed a man dressed in black pants, suit, and tie walking through halls of the museum. "Madison, it's Uncle Larry."

Madison looked up as she turned her head to the left and smiled widely. "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed as she grabbed a hold of her sister's hand and pulled her along, "we have to go and say hi!" she said.

Olivia and Madison knew Larry Daley when their mother's sister, Erica, married him. Olivia and Madison loved Larry very much, especially their cousin Nick but when they found out that he had broken up with Erica, the two girls were crushed. However, thanks to Nick and Larry being a very reasonable man, the two sisters were happy that he was still a part of the family.

"What about your assignment?" Olivia asked her.

"Forget the assignment! I haven't seen Uncle Larry in ages!" the young sibling exclaimed as she bolted down the halls of the museum trying to catch up with Larry. "Uncle Larry!" she called as she tried to catch up to him.

Having heard his voice, Larry turned around and before he knew it, Madison jumped over to him and wrapped her hands around his neck hugging him tightly. "Madison!" Larry chuckled as he hugged the girl tightly in return. "Are you here all alone?" he asked her.

"No," Madison shook her head as she pulled away from the hug and looked up at Larry, "Olivia is here with me," she said as she pointed to her sibling who walked over to Larry and Madison.

"Olivia," Larry smiled as he threw a hand over his niece's shoulders and took her into a hug.

Olivia smiled as she hugged her uncle back in return. "Hi Uncle Larry," she greeted him as she then pulled away from the hug, "it's been a long time! How have you been?" she asked him with a smile upon her lips.

"Here and there," Larry said to her, "busy with my new company and taking care of Nick during the weekends."

"How is Nicky?" Madison piped in as she looked up at her uncle, "and Aunt Erica?"

"He's doing good," Larry said to them with a nod of his head, "busy with school during the week but is doing well. As for Erica," Larry answered with a shrug of his shoulders, feeling that ever since the divorce had happened that spark of romance had been extinguished, "she's doing fine too."

Olivia could see that it was a rather sensitive subject for Larry to speak about. He had loved Erica very much during their marriage but things just didn't go well later on. Olivia had felt shocked to have found out about Larry's divorce with Erica but that didn't mean that she loved Larry nor Erica and less. No matter what, they were still family to her. "So," Olivia spoke up to change the subject, "what brings you here to Washington?"

"Some personal business," Larry simply replied to his two nieces.

Madison placed a hand on her hip and looked at Larry with one arched brow. "In the Smithsonian?" she asked, "what does you company have to do with coming here to the museum?"

Larry looked out the window of the exhibit as he noticed that the sun was gradually beginning to set. The only reason why he had come to the Smithsonian was all because of the fact that Dexter, a mischievous capuchin from New York City, had bought the Tablet of Ahkmenrah with him. According to Jedediah Smith, a Western miniature, had informed Larry about it whilst they were fighting Ahkmenrah's older brother, Kahmunrah. "It's not an business but..." he decided whether he should tell them about it but he was running out of time, "do you guys remember my first job at the museum in New York?"

Olivia gasped when he asked her that. "Oh yes," she smiled brightly, "Nicky sent me some pictures."

Larry blinked when she said that. Well, at least they knew but he was going to have to talk to Nicky about sending pictures. He hoped that Olivia was the only one who had gotten them.

"The thing about exhibits coming to life though," Olivia said with a slight roll of her eyes, "I did not believe it."

 _You're are definitely missing out on that part_ Larry thought to himself as he looked at Olivia. "I am sorry guys but I have got to get going," he said as he proceeded to walk past them.

"Uncle Larry wait!" Madison said as she took a hold of his hand stopping him short, "can we come with you? It's been like, forever since we last saw each other and we don't know when we'll have that chance that again."

Larry looked back at Madison. What she had just said was true for with their busy lives and everything, Larry had not been able to see them at all nor even speak to them on the phone. Plus, he was just here to pick up the tablet and leave back for New York. How difficult could such a task be? "Fine," Larry said as he nodded his head to them, not realizing that things might not go as well as he thought it would.

"Thank you so much Uncle Larry," Olivia smiled, "I hope we're not getting in the way."

"Of course not," Larry shook his head to them, "but we better hurry, I need to get to the basement level."

Madison cocked a brow when Larry said that. "Why the basement?"

"I'll explain along the way," Larry said, "but in the meantime you have to do exactly what I say, we don't know what we're going to deal with."

Olivia and Madison looked at one another. Larry was being so cryptic about it. "How do you mean?" Olivia asked him.

"Just follow me and I'll explain," Larry said as he walked ahead of the two girls and within one of the exhibits that he was heading to.

"Well," Madison shrugged her shoulders as she looked at Olivia, "looks like my history assignment is going to have to wait."


	2. Clash with Brundon

**I don't own Night at the Museum**

* * *

The two sisters followed closely behind Larry, curious at what he had to say about being here. He seemed to be in a quite a hurry and that made Olivia all the more curious. They went from exhibit to exhibit until both sisters and Larry came upon a black colored tomb that was enough to make Olivia look away. Even though it was just an ancient artifact, the way that it was composed with the skull-like appearance of the head on the shape of the sarcophagus made her feel uneasy.

"Cool," Madison said as she walked over to look closely at the artifact, "...and creepy."

"Yeah," Larry said as he looked over at the sign that was situated next to the tomb that read 'That Gate of Kahmunrah.' However, the one thing that good his attention was the shape of an empty section that looked widely familiar like the Tablet of Ahkmenrah. Larry wondered if that was the key to open the Gate of Underworld. Larry took a step closer to the artifact as his clothes made contact with the strip that was situation around the artifact, almost touching it.

"Hey!" a voice suddenly came to their direction as both sisters and Larry turned their heads to see another guard of the museum walking over to them with a flashlight at hand, "What are you doing?" he suddenly asked them, no touching."

Olivia looked from Madison and over to Larry, thinking that they were in trouble. Last thing she needed was being kicked out of the Smithsonian.

Larry took a deep breath as he looked at the night guard seeing that this was a good opportunity to get himself into the basement of the museum. All he had to do was just move quickly with this guard and get it over with. "No, I wasn't gonna touch it," he responded to the night guard.

"You're moving in with some I.T.T., bro," the guard said as finally approached them and stood talking to Larry face to face.

"I.T.T.?" Madison suddenly asked as she rose a brow towards the night guard whilst getting a nudge on her arm by Olivia, "ow!" she exclaimed as she frowned and looked over to her older sister, "what did you do that for?"

"That's "Intent to Touch," sweetheart," the guard answered to Madison only to get another sassy expression back from the young sibling.

Madison was about to open her mouth but Olivia took a hold of her sister's arm and said through gritted teeth, "don't say anything, we're already in trouble as it is."

Larry heard his niece's whispers toward her sister as he turned his head and looked at her. "Hey, hey, we're gonna be alright," he assured them as he turned his attention back to the guard who continued to remain where he was, "look man," he spoke to the guard, giving him his full attention, "I wasn't gonna touch it."

However, the guard before them was not having any of it. "Why don't you put your hand on it and touch it? I stand there and I wait all day for a little girl like you to come in and put her precious nail-polished nails all over the exhibits."

Madison mashed her lips together when the guard said that, doing her best not to laugh whilst Olivia looked from her uncle over to the guard. Madison was one who enjoyed looking at this sort of drama while Olivia did not want to engage nor look at it. "Madison, let's just go over here," she said as she gently pulled her sister away from the two men. However, Madison stood her ground and did not move. This was just too rich for her as she heard the debacle back and forth between her uncle and the guard.

Olivia sighed as she walked away from the little fight as she stood over to the window from where they were. The sun was beginning to gradually set and they had to get home. Their mother and father were probably waiting for them to get back home and due to Olivia's carelessness, she had forgotten her cell phone at home. They were going to be worried sick but she was going to make sure to call them back from Larry's cell phone. Suddenly, Olivia turned her head as she watched the guard who had fought with Larry walk away from them.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Olivia approached her sister and Larry but it wasn't before Larry decided to touch the artifact before him. "So, I can't do this, right?" their uncle said as he touched the empty section of the artifact with the palm of his hand.

"Okay, that's actually crazy," the guard said as he immediately walked over to them, "did you just make a decision to possibly end your life earlier than you were expecting?" he asked as he took out his flashlight.

"No!" Olivia's plea suddenly came out of her lips as she looked from Larry and over to guard. "Uncle Larry, please!" the girl cried out as she felt herself walking on thin air as if the guard was really going to harm Larry. She placed her hands upon her head and looked down at the floor as she tried to avoid any eye contact with the guard and her uncle.

Larry knew that Olivia was the sensitive type. He moved away from the museum artifact and gentle placed a hand on her shoulder as he looked up at the guard. "Way to go Brandon," he said to the guard.

"It's _Brundon_!" the guard exclaimed as he hit Larry with his flashlight on his chest.

"Don't do that," Larry said to him. Brundon had seriously hit a nerve when he did that to the ex-night guard as he glared to the man before him,

"Don't do what?" Brundon teased as he held his flashlight, "want to see what happens when I do it one more time?"

"Let's see what happens!" Larry said in a challenging tone of voice.

"Watch you do nothing," Brundon continued, "let's watch you do nothing when I do this," he said as he raised his flashlight once more, about to hit Larry on the chest with it.

Suddenly, Larry grabbed a hold of his arm and pinned it around his neck whilst holding the flashlight as he pulled the side of his face close to him. A gasp escaped Olivia's lips as she looked away from what had happened while Madison stood there in utter shock. The young sibling had not expected such an action to happen, let alone coming from Larry. "Cool," she whispered as she looked at Larry in awe as if she was witnessing Superman fighting crime. She could hear her uncle quietly speaking to Brundon but could not make out the words that he was saying, but whatever they were, sure had shut Brundon's mouth.

Just then, Brundon finally released his flashlight as Larry dropped its batteries to the floor of the museum and handed it back to Brundon. "We cool?" he said to Brundon.

"That's actually pretty cool, what you just did," Brundon spoke as if their debacle meant nothing.

"Thank you," Larry responded to him.

"No hard feelings?"

"All right? Sorry," Larry responded as him and Brundon gently bumped shoulders together as if the had been long-term enemies in high school and suddenly decided to forgive and forget one another. After more apologizing and no hard feelings, Larry suddenly trend away from the guard and took Madison and Olivia with him.

"Okay, uncle Larry," Madison said with wide eyes as she looked at him, "what you just did was so awesome!"

"Uncle please don't do that again," Olivia said as she looked up at Larry.

"I would't have gotten his if I didn't do it," Larry said to Olivia as he held out Brundon's security card that he had sneakingly confiscated from him. "This is what's gonna get us into the basement of the museum," he said as he slid the card on one of the sensors and quickly entered inside with Olivia and Madison following right behind him.


	3. Kahmunrah

**I don't own Night at the Museum**

* * *

The moment Larry swiped his card and entered in the 'Personnel Only' room, he took out his cell phone and dialed his home phone number back to New York where his son was staying over. Olivia ad Madison followed closely right behind their uncle. Madison couldn't contain her excitement whilst Olivia thought she was going to pass out. Her idea them being in this room was forbidden, as if they were breaking tons of rules and in reality, they were.

"Oh I hope they don't catch us," the seventeen year old said in worried tone of voice.

"Olivia, stop worrying too much and live in the adventure," Madison said to her with a wide grin upon her lips.

"What adventure?" Olivia asked her as she tried to keep walking closely to their heels, "we're going to get caught, we're going to get arrested! I don't want that on my academic record!"

Larry then turned his head and looked at Olivia. She worried too much and that was not good for them and for herself. "Okay, okay, Olivia," Larry said as he looked at the seventeen year old, "we've made it this long way, alright? Let's just go through it. We're not going to get nothing. Nothing is going happen," the man tried to reassure her but he could tell that it was little help towards her.

Olivia nodded her head to him. "Let's just get this thing and get out," she said.

"Yeah," Larry said, "I just need to find the proper floor their in. Nick?" he said to his phone, "alright buddy I'm in, I'm at the Northeast corridor of the Castle, just off the Commons," Larry said over to Nick as the young boy gave him directions on where to go.

The three of them went down a couple flights of stairs until they got down to the B level of the stairway which was where Larry lost contact with Nick. "Damn," he cursed under his breath as he looked at his phone.

"What?" Madison asked as she looked up to Larry.

"I lost contact," Larry said to her before looking up to see one of the Smithsonian's personnel walking about the flight of stairs. "Here guys," Larry whispered to them as he pulled Olivia and Madison into one of the rooms that was more of a locker room. Larry walked to one of the lockers and noticed the various museum night guard outfits that were hung. _Looks like I'm back in business_ Larry thought as he as he took one of spare outfits.

Madison looked at the outfit with a raised brow. "Do we have to wear any of those?" she asked.

"If you want to blend in," Larry said as he looked at the two girls before throwing them two spare outfits, "I suggest that you do."

Madison picked one of the jackets and wore it around her frame. The jacket was huge and not the proper size. "I'll just wear this," she said as she held the jacket tightly around her, "I'd rather not trip over the stairs."

Olivia made no movement as she looked at the head of clothes on the floor, causing Larry to sigh. "Fine," he said, "but we have less than twenty-eight minutes before sundown. We have to get going now." With that, Larry led the girls out of the room and through a couple of more flights of stairs until the reached they finally reached the basement of the museum.

Olivia and Larry were the first two to reach it. "Wait," Larry said as he turned around when he heard a wheezing sound coming down the flight of stairs. Madison stumbled into the room. "Guys," she said before placing a hand over her chest and huffing and puffing for breath, "slow down your pace a little bit...whoo!" she exclaimed and straightened herself in an upright position.

Olivia went over to help Madison whilst Larry took out his ID and flashed it over to a camera where he could gain access to the storage. A buzz suddenly echoed throughout the room as Olivia and Madison looked up and saw Larry hold the door for them. "Come on guys," Larry whispered as the two sister followed him inside as the door shut behind him.

Larry flipped open the flashlight as he began to looked through the various silhouettes and wax figures that were stored within each and every corner of the museum.

"I feel like I am a part of 'The Wax People,'" Olivia whispered referring to the twentieth century horror film as she held closely onto Madison and looked at every corner of the room with fright in her eyes.

Larry then stopped short as he noticed a long rectangular box before them. "Let's see if they're in here," he said as he held on his flashlight and released the hook for the box. A long, large tentacle spilled out of the box and into the floor causing Olivia to gasp.

Madison titled her head as she picked up the tentacle. "Come on Livy," she said as she called her sister by her nickname whom Olivia detested very much. "It's just an octopus."

Larry bent to the ground as he picked a handful of the gargantuan tentacles and with Madison's help, stuffed them back into the box. "That was not it," Larry said but it wasn't until his attention was caught but a couple of shadowed wax figures and...was that a mummy that they were holding onto?

Olivia's eyes followed Larry as she looked where Larry did.

"Whoa," Madison said as she bounded over to the frozen wax figures. "They're Egyptian!" she exclaimed as she was standing face to face with one of the guards who had his spear pointed straight at the crate. As she walked her eyes fell upon a rotted mummy that one of the guards was holding. "Ngah!" Madison jumped back as she looked at it. "That's so weird!"

"Yeah Madison," Larry said as he walked up to her, "I wouldn't be standing over there."

"It's not like they're going to do anything," Madison said to him, "they're inanimate objects. What's he gonna do? Jump out a cream at me," she said as she looked at the mummy with a raised brow.

"You don't know half of it Madison," Larry said to her, "so just keep away from the wax figures."

"Uncle Larry come on," Madison said as she walked around the soldiers and accidentally bumped into another. She looked up to see whom it was but none another than a pharaoh. "Whoops, sorry about that buddy," she said as she gave a pat to the wax figure as she reached for the shoulder, "see? No response."

There was no more time to waste. "Come and help me," Larry said to Olivia as they approached the large crate. Larry peeked inside and saw that the tablet was held by no one than the famous capuchin from the Museum of Natural History in New York. "You little troublemaker," Larry snapped as he pointed his index finger to Dexter, "I'm gonna deal with you later."

Olivia rose a brow and looked at Larry as she was about to ask whom Larry was speaking to. It wasn't until Larry took a hold of one of the spears that the guards were holding that he reached inside the crate.

Meanwhile, Madison was preoccupied as she looked from one guard to the other and then back at the pharaoh. "It's amazing how accurately they capture their expressions. These guys really look like they're ready for a battle," she said as she looked back and Larry and Olivia before looking back at the wax figures.

Larry finally managed to get a hold of the tablet but suddenly, the Tablet of Ahkmenrah began glowing a bright shade of yellow "No. No! No, no, no!" Larry quickly spoked as if that was going to stop the tablet from bringing the wax figures to life.

An order was shouted from right behind them as Larry and Olivia both whipped around and Madison scurried to hide behind Larry and her sister.

" _Taplet ma, rah_ ," the once frozen pharaoh statue came to life as he shouted commands towards his guards who made their way at Larry and the two sisters. Madison's eyes wandered around the room and they fell upon the guard who was holding a young looking pharaoh hostage. Wait...wasn't he a mummy just a couple of seconds ago?

Larry looked over at the young pharaoh. "Oh man," he whispered under his breath. He knew that young pharaoh very well and after the phone call he had gotten from Jedediah, this was anything but a family reunion.

Confused, the older pharaoh squinted as he looked at Larry, Olivia, and Madison asking them a question in Ancient Egyptian. When he received no response he tried a different language, "parlez vous...parlez vous français?" he asked.

"Ooh oui!" Maidson spoke out only to get her foot stomped on by Olivia, "ow!" she shot a glare at her sister.

"Then English...English perhaps?" the pharaoh asked, a slight lisp lingered in his speech when he spoke.

 _Finally_ Larry thought thinking that he was going to have to converse in a foreign language with the Ancient Egyptian pharaoh. "I'm sorry, who are you?" he asked her.

"I am Kahmunrah,Great King of the Great Kings, and from the darkest depths of ancient history, I have come back to life!" the pharaoh exclaimed in a diabolical manner only getting no response from Larry, a roll of the eyes from the young pharaoh being held hostage, a whimper from Olivia, and a 'whoa' from Madison.

However those were not the type of responses that Kahmunrah was expecting. "Perhaps you did not hear what I just said. I am a centuries-old Egyptian Pharaoh. I was dead,  
but now I have come back to life!" he exclaimed in the same manner as he had done before.

"Wait," Madison jumped in as she walked away from Olivia and Larry, "how do you pronounce your name again?"

"Kah-mun-rah," the pharaoh pronounced his name.

Madison nodded her head with every pronunciation. "Kah-mun-rah," she said as she carefully pronounced the name, "Livy check to see if it's on that assignment sheet."

"Now is not the time Madison!" Olivia snapped through grit ten teeth as she pulled her stubborn sister back to Larry.

Kahmunrah looked from one person to the next. "Who-who are you?" he then asked them.

Larry then jumped in. "My name is Larry Daley. Daley Devices?" he said as he held out his hand to him for shake but only got the guards pointing his spears at them in return. Olivia squirmed as she pushed herself closer to her uncle for protection. "It's up in New York," Larry continued until his attention fell over to the young pharaoh that was being held hostage, "it's funny, I know your brother, Ahkmenrah."

Olivia turned her head as she looked at the young pharaoh called Ahkmenrah. He beheld a very youthful look upon his features, making him look no older than eighteen. He looked like he was trying to put on a brave face towards this whole situation but fear lingered in his eyes.

"Do you?" Kahmunrah's suddenly spoke as he turned his head and looked at his brother. "He knows baby brother. The favorite son."

Madison crossed her arms when he said that. This was sounding a bit homologous to her relationship with her sister Olivia. For the majority of the time her parents kept asking her the same question over and over, which was w _hy can't you be more like your sister_? Maybe because she did not want to be like her sister.

"Yeah, good kid," Larry replied to the pharaoh.

That compliment about his brother did not go well with the older pharaoh for it made him grow more jealous than he already was feeling. "Isn't he just?" he bitterly replied to the three of them, "you know, mother and father always gave him the best of everything and I do mean everything. They even gave him the throne." He stopped for a brief second before exclaiming, "the throne which was rightfully mine!"

Ahkmenrah let out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes at his brother's exclaim. "Kahmunrah, get over it already!"

"Get over it?!" Kahmunrah angrily yelled as he whipped around and looked at his brother, "you best as well hold your tongue _brother_ ," he bitterly said as he approached his brother getting face-to-face with him, "I am the one in charge."

Madison snorted when he said that. "That's what Livy always says to me."

"I do not," Olivia said to her, "and stop calling me Livy... _Maddie_ ," she called her sister by her nickname.

Madison only shrugged her shoulders. "That does not bother me, Livy."

"Guys quiet," Larry said as he turned around and looked at the two girls and the both of them shut their mouths.

Kahmunrah turned around from his brother and raised a brow at their little debacle. "Who are they?" he asked Larry.

"Oh," Larry turned his head as he briefly looked at the two girls behind him, "these are my nieces, Madison and Olivia."

Olivia mentally face palmed. Now was not the time for introductions for she did not even want to be here standing next to a power-hungry pharaoh. "We're sisters!" Madison's enthusiastic voice suddenly made it's way to her ears as Olivia let out a groan afterwards.

"Sisters?" the pharaoh said with his infamous lisp as he looked from girl to another, "must be rather nice...at times."

"Oh you don't know half of it!" Madison spoke as if she and Kahmunrah had been friends since elementary school.

"Madison!" Larry uncharacteristically snapped as he looked at his youngest niece. This was getting on his last nerve as he could hear the voices coming within the large crate where his friends were kept and he hated seeing Ahkmenrah kept hostage.

"No matter," Kahmunrah spoke as he turned his attention back to them, "now begins the era of Kahmunrah because I have come back to, never mind just hand me the tablet."

"Don't give it to him Larry," Ahkmenrah frantically shook his head as he tried to maintain a brave face but fear was in his eyes.

"Silence!" Kahmunrah snapped at his youngest brother.

Ahkmenrah glared at his brother. "Make me," he shot back.

"That can be done," Kahmunrah said, "but I would rather not waste my energy, especially now that we have some company." His eyes wandered over to the tablet that Larry had in his arm and pointed to it, "that tablet is more powerful than you, Larry Daley of Daley Devices, can possibly imagine. Bringing things back to life is just a parlor trick. With it, I shall unlock the Gate to the Underworld and bring forth my army from the Land of the Dead."

Ahkmenrah mashed his lips together when he heard his brother say that. Bringing back his army would be nearly impossible for them to stop Kahmunrah. What then? What would happen to him? What would happen to his friends? What would happen to Larry? He shook his head when he heard his brother speak of such cruelty. "You're a..." he stopped from speaking, fearing he would say something that he was going to regret. He did not want to stoop down to his own brother's level.

Kahmunrah straightened as he turned around and looked at his brother. "I'm a what?" he asked him.

Ahkmenrah clenched his jaw, his stare not breaking away from his brother's. "You're a...disappointment." Did he regret saying that to his only brother? His only brother who had had grown jealous of him, made him feel at fault for it, and slaughtered him for the throne? Yes.

There was no sound coming from Larry, Olivia, Madison, or even Kahmunrah himself. A brief change of emotion came upon the older pharaoh's eyes when his brother said that. That was how he had felt four thousand years ago. It wasn't until he took a deep breath and his features turned dark as he looked at his brother. "I do not warn my enemies twice baby brother," he snapped, "so I best advise you to keep your mouth shut!"

Ahkmenrah was about to say something back in return but Kahmunrah had already turned his attention back over to Larry. "So, if it's not too much trouble hand it over."

Larry briefly looked over at Ahkmenrah and then back at Kahmunrah, a plan was beginning to form in his mind and he crossed his fingers that it would be successful and work. "Okay, here you go," he said as he handed him the golden tablet.

"Larry!" Ahkmenrah shouted.

"Uncle Larry!" Olivia shouted in unison with Ahkmenrah as she looked at him in shock.

However, a smirk made its way to the pharaoh's lips as he looked up at Larry. "Wise decision." He then looked at his guards and motioned for them to follow him to go back to his gate where they would unleash the Army of the Dead. Ahkmenrah was dragged along with them as he looked at Larry with a helpless look that Larry never thought he would ever see before.

"I just thought you wanted the Cube," Larry said and that made Kahmunrah halt.

The pharaoh turned around as he looked at the night guard, "the Cube?" he echoed his words

"The Cube...of Rubik," Larry said.

Olivia furrowed her brows when Larry said that. What was he up to?

"All right," Kahmunrah sighed as he approached them, "what is this Cube of Rubik then?"

"The Cube. You know, the one that turns all who oppose you to dust?" Larry continued.

"Pfft," Madison scoffed when Larry said that, "what are you talking about? The Cube of Rubik doesn't do that."

"Don't listen to her, she's fifteen," Larry jumped in before Madison said anything else, "but your brother didn't want to mess with it, either. He wanted to play it safe, too."

 _Don't drag me into this Larry_ Ahkmenrah thought.

"You know," Kahmunrah said as he walked over to Larry, "I am not my brother, Larry. I will kill you, your friends, and your precious little nieces in the blink of an eye."

"Gee thanks!" Madison scowled when he said that, "one more thing I need to worry in my life along with that stupid history assignment."

"Now take me to this Cube of Rubik," Kahmunrah ordered the night guard as Larry very much obliged.

As they walked through the room, they soon came upon a large crate that looked all to familiar to Madison and Olivia. _Wait a minute_ Olivia blinked at what she saw. If there was a fake octopus in there, then it would be alive? "Brace yourself Madison," she whispered to her sister.

Larry slowly unlocked out of the hooks in the box. Looking behind him, he gave a nod towards Olivia and Madison before unlatching the last hook. Before they knew it, an octopus jumped out of the box, sending shards of wood everywhere as his tentacles flapped about, hitting and grabbing the Egyptian guards. One guard that was holding onto Ahkmenrah was thrown to the side as the young pharaoh ran over to his brother and took the tablet out of his hand.

"You!" Kahmunrah immediately held tightly onto the tablet, "let go of my tablet!"

"It's _my_ tablet brother," Ahkmenrah snapped as the octopus's tentacle wrapped around Kahmunrah and threw him to the side. Ahkmenrah had a satisfied smirk upon his lips. "Hence the name Tablet of Ahkmenrah." He turned and ran to Larry, "I got the tablet," he breathed out.

"Great! Come on guys!" he said to Olivia and Madison when he heard Kahmunrah screaming and ordering his guards to chase after them.

"Oh this got a lot ore fun," Madison chuckled as she followed after her sister. However, as she ran to catch up with Larry and Ahkmenrah, she was not as quick as her sister was. Before she knew it, an octopus tentacle hit her upon her stomach and sent her flying into the older pharaoh who was dusting himself off. "Oof!" Madison groaned as she looked up to see whom she had just smashed into.

Seeing this as an opportunity to keep a hostage, Kahmunrah immediately grabbed her by her arms and held her up to her feet.

"Ow, ow!" Madison groaned as he held her tightly by her arms, "a little softer would you?"

He pinned her against the wall, his hands holding her tightly around the arms as he stared at her. "You seem to have quite the cheeky tongue," he said to her, "I recommend you best watch it in my presence."

Fear suddenly began to overtake over the young girl but she tried her best not to show it. "What do you want with me?"

He answered her with a smirk. "What do I want? All the more for that Larry to come back with my tablet."


End file.
